Buddhism FAQ7 Racism
Buddhism FAQ0 >> 7.Racism & Caste =Buddhism FAQ= (Frequently Asked Questions About Buddhism) ---- '7. What Buddha Says About Racism & Caste?' Human are considered to have evolved from monkeys' family in Africa and monkeys are well known to have hierarchical social system in which they enjoy/suffer their fate as per their social status. While top level are beneficiaries of the first & best lot of food, the last ones get only leftovers. It appears that humans have had a similar system for ages in which slavery, racism & casteism existed in order to maximize material/worldly pleasure in ignorance of the divine. The self realized seers of divinity, like Buddha, found that it is wrong to designate humans as superior or inferior merely for their exploitation and whenever asked, Buddha always regarded every person as capable of achieving the infinite. Also he totally forbade hurting/hating anyone based on social status. While belonging to ruling class, he never was reluctant to give his teaching to lowest of lowly. ---- To Vasettha Brahman When asked by a high caste born (Brahman) Vasettha whether a human being is high by birth or by deeds, Buddha replied : 7. 'I will explain to you, O Vasettha,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'in due order the exact distinction of living beings according to species, for their species are manifold. (605) 8. 'Know you, that the grass and the trees, although they do not exhibit (it), the marks that constitute species are for them, and (their) species are manifold. (606) 9. 'Then (know you that) the worms, and the moths, and the different sorts of ants, the marks that constitute species are for them, and (their) species are manifold. (607) 10. 'Know you , also the four-footed (animals), small and great, the marks that constitute species are for them, and (their) species are manifold. (608) 11. 'Know you, also the serpents, the long-backed snakes, the marks that constitute species are for them, and (their) species are manifold. (609) 12. 'Then know you also the fish which range in the water, the marks that constitute species are for them, and (their) species are manifold. (610) 13. 'Then know you also the birds that are borne along on wings and move through the air, the marks that constitute species are for them, and (their) species are manifold. (611) 14. 'As in these species the marks that constitute species are abundant, so in men the marks that constitute species are not abundant. (612) 15. 'Not as regards their hair, head, ears, eyes, mouth, nose, lips, or brows, (613) 16. 'Nor as regards their neck, shoulders, belly, back, hip, breast, female organ, sexual intercourse, (614) 17. 'Nor as regards their hands, feet, palms, nails, calves, thighs, colour, or voice are there marks that constitute species as in other species. (615) 18. 'Difference there is in beings endowed with bodies, but amongst men(humans) this is not the case, the difference amongst men(humans) is nominal (only). (616) .' '. 59. 'By work one is a thief, by work one is a soldier, by work one is a sacrificer, by work one is a king. (657) 61. 'By work the world exists, by work mankind exists, beings are bound by work as the linch-pin of the rolling cart (keeps the wheel on). (659) 62. 'By meditation(penance), by a holy celibate life, by self-restraint, and by temperance, by this one is a Bramana, such a one (they call) the best Bramana. (660) ---- Source : SUTTA-NIPATA_3.9 ---- See also : Cula-Malunkya_Sutta - Looking at Caste is like wounded person seeking caste of arrow maker. Agganna_Sutta - Origin of racism/casteism when agriculture is invented. Ambattha_Sutta - High status does not save a person. Madhura_Sutta - Buddha sees no difference. Canki_Sutta - High birth or high deeds. Esukari_Sutta - Similar to fire, people are also same. Kannakatthalaka_Sutta - Another simile on fire, people have no distinction like fire. Assalayana_Sutta - Debate on high caste & low caste. SUTTA-NIPATA_1.7 - Keep high ideals. Cula_Assapura_Sutta - Person of any caste who meditates will achieve the highest. Dhammapada_Verse_393_-_Jatilabrahmana_Vatthu - High by achievement in virtue. Dhammapada_Verse_386_-_Annatarabrahmana_Vatthu - High is one who meditates & of good in virtue, not by birth. Mātaṅga-Jātaka - When Buddha was born as low caste, meditated & made great achievement in meditation. Bhadda-Sāla-Jātaka - Difference & hatred causes destruction only. Thera_3.11:_Upali - A low caste enlightened elder monk. Thera_12.2:_Sunita - Another low caste enlightened elder monk. Therigatha5.2 - Vimala a nun but ex harlot. Vimanavatthu2.4 - A low caste woman becomes a goddess in heaven with the help of Buddha. Vimanavatthu4.12 - A slave girl on verge of suicide, saved by Buddha. Vimanavatthu1.16 - A courtesan/dancing prostitute achieves heaven after leaving her profession. Nimi-Jataka - All castes are pure if they are righteous & act well. Vimanavatthu1.8 - Servant girl who gave water to Buddha is beaten to death but achieves heaven. ---- Buddhism Considers All People As Equal